Can Never Lie (Charles Xavier Love Story)
by Miracle Goodnight
Summary: Caroline Pike is destined to be forgotten. That's her mutation. She will be forgotten and concealed. She will fade in ones mind as soon as she leaves it. How? Only by Joining the X-Men can she find out of to control it. And all that can only be done with the help of the one person. A Person destined to be remembered. Charles Xavier. (Charles x OC) Thanks for reading.
1. Chapter 1

Charles frowned as Cerebro brought him from one human mind to the next. The recruiting was going on, Far from over. They needed more people in their ranks if they wanted to stand a chance against Shaw and his powerful mutant Allies. Between the other telepath, Frost, the devil man and Riptide, of course not forgetting Sebastian Shaw himself, they were maybe not outnumbered, but they were outmatched for sure. His frowning only increased as nothing new was brought to him. He took a deep breath as…. The very smallest feeling of a mutant mind passed through his. He went back and scoured again, the same feeling passing him. A weak mutant. No. Not weak, but he couldn't feel the mutants powers or even gender or thoughts. Something was concealing it to a certain extent. Maybe…; Charles pulled away from Cerebros, noting the Mutant's location and stood. "I found one." He said to Eric as the man, the closest thing he had to a brother, turned to meet his eye. A smile spread on his thin lips. "Then let's go." He said. Charles smiled back. Indeed.

Caroline Pike sat cross-legged in the library of her minuscule Virginian town. She wasn't reading, or listening to music like the other people. Her foot as tapping slowly as she took a breath to calm herself. She concentrated on her hand and the color flickered, taking the color of the book she was holding for a second. She took another breath and tried again. Nothing this time. She scowled. Darn this. She only managed to do it once in a while. Brody's foot started tapping too. "Seriously lady. We need to get home. There's a soccer match tonight!" "Who against who?" she asked, forgetting the task at hand. "… I don't know. But still! We NEED to watch it. It's a physical, emotional and mental need. I will have a breakdown and mum and dad won't be happy. " She gave him a look. Nay, The look. Which he returned. "Fine." She stood, pushing him down as she did and stretched her arms up to the sky.

"Now, let's go." Her brother stood and gave her a small glare. "Babysitting sucks?" He asked. "Babysitting YOUR BROTHER sucks." She smiled. Well, not fully. He was a good kid, really. He pouted as she shooed him out of the library. "Now, while I go to the store to get some stuff for tonight, mind going to post this at the post office?" She pushed two letters at him, one for her friend Clair, who was studying in Germany for the time being and one for her boyfriend, Thomas, who now lived in New York. He rolled his eyes, like their father did all the time. "Why don't you just use Telegraph like the rest of us humans?" "I do. But writing letters has something way awesomer than telegraphs. Totally cool." She winked at him and sent him on his way. He pulled his tong and jogged off.

Biting the left corner of her upper lip, she walked down the streets to the grocery store. During the summer, she has accepted to babysit Thomas while her parents took long holidays. She sighed, stuffing her hands in her jeans. Being a 23 year old with no future in mind kind sucked. She has no idea what she wanted to do, or who she wanted to be. She has talent with languages and being forgotten. Spy? Hah. Nope. She didn't want to do anything too closely tied with the government. She ran a hand through her short cut, semi ginger, lousy dyed hair. Yeah. She was nothing flamboyant. The ginger tinge was to try and pretend to be, but she was, as always, easily forgotten. Was it because she has a dull personality? No, she didn't think so. People seemed to genuinely enjoy conversing with her. Her dull looks? Was that even a reason? Did she lack presence? No. She was very well there. But people still, over and over again, forgot her, who she was, her looks, her name and other things. Even her parents had a tendency to forget they had more than one child. It was rather hurtful to her, so, she tried her best to at first, stand out. That having not worked, she had tried to blend in in a smart way. That only worsened things, so, in time, she had given up. Her hair color being a small sign that hope was left in her. She, Caroline Pike, would be very well remembered. And on her own terms.

She walked into the grocery store and Mrs. Kathleen Rosemond squinted at her. "Hello dear. Are you from out of town?" She shook her head. "No, Mrs. Rosemond. I live here. Daughter of Charles and Kathleen Pike, remember? Caroline Pike." "Right, right. What do you want dearie?" "I'll find it myself. Just shopping for Thomas and myself." "Oh, Thomas. What a lovely dearie." She said and Caro nodded. She picked up a Tacos kit along with milk and cereals. "That'll be all." She said, putting it on the counter. "Will it?" Said a pleasant voice next to her. It was an accent… A British accent. She jumped and looked up at the man that had somehow come to stand next to her. "It… Will." She confirmed, meeting his eyes for a second and nodding with a frown. She tuned back to the counter, honestly freaked out and slipped the bill onto the counter. "There you go, Rosemond. Have a nice day." The lady nodded and waved at her. "Bye Coralline. Come back soon." She nodded and left the shop. Another man stood outside the shop. His eyes were fixed on her as she left the shop. His allure was much scarier than the other man.

"Hello, Caroline Pike." He said, his accent quite different than the other man's. She froze. "My name shouldn't be known to you. How…?" She asked, tense. He grinned. "I am Eric Lehnsherr, a pleasure." His voice was rather cold and calculated. "And I." Said the other man stepping out of the shop, "Am Charles Xavier, professor in genetics. A pleasure as well, Miss Pike." She scowled and stood straight. "The pleasure is all mine, although saying nice to meet you would be a lie." Charles chuckled. "Maybe our approach could use a bit of polishing and ameliorating. But believe us when we say, we need your help." She rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes. Don't we all. Need help, I mean. Now, while you go run along find someone else to help you, how about I just go home. Sounds good?" Eric snorted. "Honestly, sounds rather good, yes." "When I say home, I mean, go home ALONE, by the way." "Oh, no, no. You misunderstand us." Said Charles with what seemed to be a soothing smile, that only irritated her more than ever. "We are alike." He said. That killed her. Caroline nearly fell over and died laughing. "P..pardon?" She gulped as she tried to stop laughing. "I mean. Is that really your choice of words?" She was having trouble getting back to seriousness. Charles gave a small chuckle. "Very well, that was the wrong choice of words. But you are not normal, are you, Carline Pike?" His brow creased in frustration and he massaged his temple. She shrugged. "But I am, like, really. Now, as to going home, I will be doing that. ALONE. Good day." She bowed her head and started walking away.

Charles frowned in frustration. Her mind left no trances at all. He couldn't read it or locate it. It has such a feeble signal. Nothing like humans. Just hidden. He tapped his foot once before looking at Eric. "My pleasure." The man said. "Hey, Caroline." He called. The girl turned around. "What?" "How would you feel if I could prove we are like you. Different." "I wouldn't really care." She said, with what seemed to be honesty. "Really? Even if we are..." He moved one finger and the metal chair behind her hit her knees and made her sit down. "This different?" Eric smiled, same rather cool smile. She just stared. He brought two other chairs towards them so both could sit. "Now. How is that?" "I..." She couldn't speak. She stood. "I am not different like that. I am just a bit..." "You're a mutant. Be proud of that." Eric said. Charles smiled. "That's why we need your help. We help each other. And we are at the brink of War. We need each other. We all do." "What do you do?" She asked, ignoring his comment. "I read minds and can control them." He said calmly. "But yours is inaccessible. I can't even feel your mind." She just stared for another second. "Okay. So you can't feel my mind. But normally, you do. And You..." "I create a magnetic field, control metal if you wish." She wasn't sure what to say, Charles could see that.

"We need people like you." He said again. "I can't do anything like that." She took her small book out of her purse and breathed in. Her skin took the color of the book for a few seconds. "My hand blends with what I touch." She said. "I don't think that's all you can do, Caroline." She shrugged. "I don't know. I don't really care either, to be honest. I don't really care for powers. I want to be recognized for what I do myself." "How about helping stopping the war? And protecting your brother and family as you do so?" She smiled. "Probably the ideal. But I live in the real world." Charles scowled a bit. "There are wars in the real world. Now. There is one coming up. If you fight or hid remains up to you." She stood and so did they. "I have babysitting." "Can be taken care of." Said Charles. She shook her head. "I need a future. And fighting a war isn't a way to have one." Charles stood up. "If there is a war, you won't have one"

She glared. "You expect me to what? Follow two men I don't know? I don't really think so." She ran a hand through her hair. "Although... I won't talk about this. And it's lovely to know there is more people a bit like me." "There are many many more. You could meet them..." "No." She said. "Ok. Well, lovely meeting you. I know how to take no for an answer. I won't leave you my number, since it's useless, right dear? We'll be going then." She was still in a state of shock as they both walked past her. "Wait... The number might come in handy." She said, turning around. Charles stopped. "Really? I am afraid that it's something I cannot give lightly." She shook her head. "The number might come in handy. But you don't have to." "I know I don't." He handed her a small card. "There. Don't give it away or lose it. If anything, burn it. Good day to you, Miss Pike. It was a lovely talk." Eric smirked from afar. "Indeed. See you soon." They both walked off, leaving Caroline alone in front of the store, dumbfounded. She turned the card around in her hand and frowned. Would it come in handy at all?


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline sat at the dinner table, watching her brother wolf down the tacos. How he ate five full tacos was beyond her. She had eaten her two and was dead. He, on the other hand... He gave her a smile. "Nish. Vewy nish." He said, mouth full. She rolled her eyes and smiled at him. "God. Close your mouth. Soccer is on in 5. Better hurry up." He did, making such a mess, she cringed. "You'll have to clean up your mess, kid." She said with a small smirk. "Lady, Tacos are HARD to eat." He looked at her and her near stainless plate. "I swear. One day, I will find out what super powers ladies have." "Darling, it's called a brain." She ruffled his hair, not wanting to talk about super powers right now. "Now, how much longer must I pretend to be fascinated by your mastications? Close your mouth, monster." She chuckled and swallowed he the last bite of the unfortunate Tacos. "Done." "I can see that." "No cheering? Five is my record." She gave him The look. "Whoop Whoop. Now, wash your hands, face, go get changed, I am not sitting next to a tacos stained monster. I get the TV ready, ok?" He stood up and was about to zoom off when she caught his ear. "Also, plate, sink, now. You sneaky lil.." "Darling," He said with the world's most awful British accent. "I am an opportunist. It's in my..." Kick up the ass shut him up as she put her plate away and went to the living room.

Plugging the cables in and turning the brand new television on, she smiled and sat down on the couch. She was a bit more relaxed than that afternoon. She closed her eyes for a second and sighed. Taking her hands out of her jeans, she outstretched them in front of her and breath. They flickered and she jumped. Again, she breathed, and her hands flickered in and out of sight. She still felt them, but they had seemed to disappear into the yellowish wall in front of her. She blinked and brought them onto her knees. "Now..." She breathed and they went again. She just sat there, waiting for Thomas, hands flickering at will. Honestly... It was rather rad.

Thomas came down the stairs, still wearing his sauce stained shirt. "Ready lady!" She rolled her eyes and patted the couch next to her. He plopped down with a grin and she turned the match on. Not once did she pay attention. Her hand was fiddling with the card she had kept. Thomas whooped and jumped up as number ten scored a hatrick. She didn't move. She was a bit dazed. Thomas sat back down and looked at her. She didn't move, wanting to disappear and just be able to think quietly. "Caro?" He whispered. She blinked. "Yes, Tom?" He frowned and shrugged. "Making sure you were there." Still frowning, he turned back to the TV. Caroline's brows knitted but she said nothing. She looked at her hands. They were well there. Scrunching her nose, she stood and turned the tv off. "Hey!" Thomas protested angrily. "Enough TV, Tacos monster. To the shower." He shook his head. "I want to know who won." "You'll find out tomorrow." She gave him a push towards the bathroom and sighed as he marched upsetly up the stairs.

She clasp her hands for a second. "Time to call." She muttered and picked up the phone. She dialed the number and waited. A man picked up and Caroline smiled. "Hey dad." "Kathleen! It's Carr! Hey baby." He said in his warm voice. "Hey. Is mum around?" She asked. "Kath! It's. ..." "No need to shout Charles." Said her mother's deeper voice. She used to be a tenor in her choir. "Give me that." Caro heard her mother grab the phone and smiled. "Hey mum." "Hey Caroline. We are about to go out. Is there anything you need?" Caro bit her lip. "I may have found a job. Full time. I need to check it out... But it seems good." There was silence on the other side of the line. "Mum?" "What are you going to do with your brother, Caro?" She asked a bit cooly. "Tata Marie-Jane said she could take him for a week. You'll be back by then, no?" She asked. "Yes, but Darling, Thomas will be..." "Give the kid a rest." She heard her dad call. "Just give her a call and we'll arrange the rest. Now love, we are off." He kissed Kathleen's cheek loudly and Caro rolled her eyes. "So is that good?" Her dad chuckled. "We can't keep you forever. Love you baby. Now Say goodbye, Kath." "Love you too dad." Caroline said. "Fine, make sure everything is right, condition, co-workers, salary, be careful. Goodbye." "Bye." They hung up and she sighed.

She picked up the card and looked over the numbers. "Here goes." Heh. Deep down, the second she had seen what that Eric man could do, and saw an opportunity to see something new, grow and change, she kinda knew she would come crawling back. Why had she been so hostile? She just took took a few hours to assimilate everything. She dialed the number with a tinge of excitement. "Hello?" Said a rather youthful voice on the other side."H..." She coughed. "Hello. I am Caroline Pike. Calling for Charles..." She looked at the card. "Xavier. Charles Xavier." There was a silence. "May I ask why" She bit her lip. "Who are you?" She asked. "Forgive my manners.I am Henry McCoy. May I know what business you have with..." "Pass the phone." Said a voice she recognised. "Hello Miss Pike. I assume the number came in handy?" "Yes, it did." "Very good. Now, since I can't guess, what may I do For you?" She could hear the smile in his voice. "I want to..." She didn't . Calling unprepared. "I would maybe like to help, although I don't see how." "What made you change your mind?" He asked. She looked at her hand and it disappeared as she willed it to. "Things have just gotten cooler." She heard him give a sharp chuckle. "I see. We could find you a place amongst us easily. But there would be rules..." "What are those?" She asked. " Do you wish to find out?" She nodded, then remembered she was on the phone. "Yes. That would be good." "When can I send a car to pick you up?" She froze and thought fast. Thomas could be sent to Marie-Jane's by noon tomorrow, But she had things to do. "Tomorrow evening." She said quickly. "That might be possible. Maybe Darwin can use his driving skills again. Well then, see you tomorrow love." "Goodb..." The phone beeped and the line went dead. She gave a small scowl and push away from the wall she had been leaning on. Hanging up, she went to put Thomas to bed. She would call Marie-Jane tomorrow.

Charles hung up before her farewell was completed. He was tired as hell. Massaging one of his temples, he made sure the base was peaceful. He knew the girl would call. He couldn't read her mind, but he didn't need to. He had memorised her adress thanks to her little brother. He would send Darwin to pick her up and they would have an important addition to their team. If he couldn't read her, the other telepath couldn't either. Meaning she could carry important information without Frost spying on it. A diplomate? If she was trained up, maybe, although he had noticed her total lack of... presence No. His mind seemed to TRY to forget this Caroline Pike. He couldn't even be sure what she looked like. It was as though she was meant to be forgotten. That could complicate some things. He went up to his room and with a yawn, sat on his bed. Taking out his books, he started going through the calculations of the last weeks. Over the genetic data of each mutant here present. It required his full concentration and the new mutant was easily pushed out of the way.

Caroline yawned and stretched her arms. Time to sleep. But could she? Heh, probably not. What on earth had she got herself into All this out of want to what? Be recognised and cheered? To be noticed and remembered? Pathetic. But also, probably worth it. Anyway, if she didn't have the heart to help save the world for others, she could at least do it for her own reasons. And maybe for Thomas too. She smiled a bit and plopped into her bed. Would she be sleeping there tomorrow night? Probably not...

A/N: Hello readers! Thank you so much for reading! Any ideas and reviews are welcome! But warning: Dot flam mah story u prep, geddit! And Fangs (geddit XD LOL) 2 Cat 4 helpin meh wif mah story! Luv ya gurl, lol. Ok, I am don Ebony-ing my A/N TT-TT


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline got out of bed. It wasn't a pretty sight at all. Her short hair looked like someone had dragged her through a bush backwards. She smiled at herself in the mirror and gave herself a cocky wink before giving a giggle. Oh how she could be ridiculous. She was so glad people didn't spy on her when she was alone in front of a mirror. Between the conversations and faces she made…. People would tend to doubt she was fully sane. Letting a yawn escape her, she washed her face. She looked at herself intently and pressed a hand to where her face was reflected in the mirror. She concentrated and the hand disappeared. She could see herself through it. She kept her face totally devoid of emotions and put her other hand in front of her face. She tried and it flickered and she could see herself fully for a second, with both hands in front of her face. This power strangely fascinated her. Far from scaring her, she wanted to know more. Yeah, it wouldn't be useful in a war, invisible hands, but still. It was her little weird mutation.

She went downstairs where her brother was eating cereals. He didn't look up. "Morning, Tom." She said. Thomas met her eye. "Morning." She smiled. "Slept well?" "Yeah." He replied before eating another spoonful. Thomas was not a morning person. On the contrary. He was grumpy in the morning. "I need to call someone. Make sure you wash up your bowl." "No. I want to go outside and play soccer with Mathews." She raised a brow. "This, my dear, is not a democracy. Deal with it." He scowled and ate another spoonful. "Still not fair." "It never was, kiddo." She went to the phone and called Marie-Jane, their aunt." "Allo?" "Hello, Marie."

Charles was up, his eyes a bit tired. He combed his hair back with a hand and walked into the living room where a few of his recruits sat, talking. Raven threw a pillow at Alex when he made a snide comment about Henry's feet. He sighed and she looked up, her familiar face smiling up at him. "Morning." The Young woman said. He smiled. "Good morning. You're all up early." "You're rather late." "Am I? I was working last night." Raven stood and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Always working late." She chuckled before walking off. "Going to train. See you guys." Charles nodded and smiled. "Well then, good morning everybody. Up for another day of training?" "Angel's not awake yet." Alex said. "Go get her. We need to get a few things done today. We have a new recruit." They all looked up at him.

"So…. You don't know what her powers are?" Darwin asked "I am just guessing, but not really." He said. "I should be able to go and pick her up this evening, but are you sure? Is it safe? For me I mean. No turning into a shark, right?" The professor gave him a look, his bright eyes twinkling, betraying the presence of a smile. "I think it should be safe. Both for her and you. It's not far, only two hours away. I am surprised I didn't notice her sooner, but then again, that may be her power. Now, I am going to work with Alex." He tapped Darwin's shoulder and walked off, a bit of breeze stroking his cheeks.

Division X Was a pleasant place to work. The area was splendid and gave them tons of space. He entered the main building, nodding to the guards and joined Henry and Alex in the underground. Alex was twitching nervously. "Calm down, I trust your power, Alex. And I trust 'll eventually have to yourself." The young adult look at him, shifting on his feet and nodded. "I am just not up for killing too many people today." "No one will die. Now suit up." Henry helped Alex into the special jacket he had made, created to concentrate the hoops of energy into a beam, instead of random disks of light. Charles and Henry set up the figurines and one end of the underground while Alex hopped on his heels. "Read?" Charles asked, standing amongst the figurines. "Move out of the way." "No. Now shoot." Alex shook his head. "Move out of the way." The young man repeated. He was so nervous, and the self-doubt that was coursing through his mind made it impossible for him to control his power. They would never amount to anything like this. "Very well. I will." He walked back to stand behind Alex. "Now, shoot." Alex gathered his energy and shot. The entire row of figurines was destroyed. "See? If you had stayed…" "What guarantees it would have had the same result. Don't doubt yourself so much." The professor said, squeezing the young man's shoulder for a second, before tapping it. "Again."

Thomas was pissy as hell. He didn't want to leave for Aunt Marie-Jane's place. At all. His small duffle bag slung across his shoulder, his foot tapped. They waited for the woman to arrive outside. The noon sun beat their heads and Caro ran inside to get her brother a hat. She placed it on his chestnut hair. "Be polite. Be nice. And don't worry. Mum and dad will..." "Come and save me from my prison cell? I don't want to go. I can come to work with you. I'll be polite, I'll be nice AND I won't need saving." She rolled her eyes. "Shut up. I won't be doing anything fun. And guess what? I might even hate it so much, I'll be back tomorrow and I'll save your sorry ass pronto. Now..." An old car pulled up, raising clouds of dust around it. They both coughed and squinted in the sun. An Elegant lady stepped out of the driver's seat with a scowl. The first thing she said was, "This is not my Car." Caro raised a brow and smiled, recognising Marie-Jane's thick accent. "Hello, Auntie Marie." She kissed both the cheeks of the woman and as usual, wanted to stay there, in her cool perfumed arms.

Marie-Jane acted as though she was a French Noble, when in truth, she was just her father's half sister, married to Kathleen's brother, and simply raised in Quebec. "Aaah! Mon chou! Tu as trop grandis! T'es toujours aussi beau." This being followed by to loud kisses on Thomas's cheeks, the boy stayed petrified. He looked at his sister while the woman and her long painted nails held his face and looked at him. "Smile." She said. Thomas gave her an extremely awkward and fake smile. "You have good teeth. Like your mother. Good think you didn't take after my brother heh?" She started laughing in her high pitched voice and Caroline couldn't help but join her. She really didn't give any reasons to like her, at least, in Thomas's eyes. She sounded closer to a cheesy villain than to a kind queen when she laughed. He glared at his sister while maintaining the smile and Caro nearly fell on her backside. He was so cute and hilarious. Poor thing. "Now, time to go! We must be back soon." Caroline smiled and kissed Thomas's head. "I am so so sorry." She whispered in his ear, trying to sound serious. "You'll pay for this." He whispered back. She laughed. "Maybe. Now be a doll, lil darling. See you." She kissed his cheek with a smirk and hugged Marie-Jane. "Take care of my monster. Goodbye." "Aurevoir. And take care, ma chere" "Same to you, Marie. Bye." The woman practically dragged Thomas back to the car that was not hers. He gave her one final resigned waved and ducked his head in like a prisoner entered a police car.

Caroline waited in front of their house. She had called back to give her adress, and now, 7pm had come, still no sign of anyone. A black car finally pulled out and a dark skinned man with an nice earnest smile stepped out. "Caroline Pike, right?" She smiled and shook his hand. "That's me." He grinned wider and opened the back door for her. "My pleasure. Call me Darwin." She nodded and looked inside the car. She wasn't a total idiot. She was of course having second thoughts when something moved in the passanger seat. It was Charles Xavier, who pivoted and grinned at her over the seat. "Hello again, love. Are you all set?" She couldn't help but scowl a bit. "Don't call me love, darling." She sat in the back seat behind the driver's seat and her hand tapped her knees. "Yes ma'am, ready?" She nodded as Darwin jumped into his seat and with another bright smile, started the Car.

His brain hardly recognised her. Her features had been all blurry in his head, he couldn't even remember if her eyes were Blue or Gray, when they were in fact brown. He sighed. That had to be it. She was concealing herself somehow. He could hardly remember anything. He didn't want to remember anything. But he did. It was one strange thing, when you thought of it. "May I ask you a few questions?" He asked and she raised a brow. "If I can too..." He winked. "As many as you want, love." She scolwed. "Then go ahead, Darling." He smiled and gave a look at Darwin, who lifted one corner of his lip. "How many friends do you have?" "I have one best friend. We grew up together." She replied with a frown. "And.." "My turn." She cut him of and sat up straighter. "But of course. Ask away, love. And, yes, I am single." She didn't take it as a joke as he had hoped and her scowl only grew. He sighed. "Go ahead." "Where are you taking me?" "To our base of operation, we call it division X." "Wh..." "My turn." "But of course." "Have you had any luck in your love life?"

Caroline was about to snap at him. That was none of his business. But the way he had asked... It wasn't in a nosy way, or to make sure she was... available... No, it seemed genuinely for information of a different kind. The way it had been said was inexpressive and rather cool. "Not really." She said honestly. "I currently have a boyfriend, but I don't think he even remembers me. I don't know. Boys just seem to forget to call. My current partner and I have known each other for a long time, nearly as long as me and my best friend. That's about all the luck I have." Charles nodded and stopped looking at her from over the seat, massaging his neck. "Your turn." "Right. Who do you work for or with." "We officially work, or are controlled by the CIA." "And unofficially?" "Oursevles. What is your interaction with people?" "Distant, near inexistant. I have never managed to creat a bond with an outside person after ten. How old is this orgarnisation?" "Very recent. Do you feel like people tend to forget about you? In an abnormal way?"

Her pause was very long as he felt her looking straight at the back of his head. He didn't turn around. "That... is exactly how I have felt my entire life, yes. Good deduction, Holmes." She gave him a genuin smile. So this really was her power. "That's it, I think." He said and she looked confused. "Your mutation. I don't forget people easily. Mutants even less. I admit you easily slipped my mind. If I had only made you a mental note, you would not be here this evening." Her pause was even longer this time. "That would make sense, truth be told. And that's not really the mutation I would want most." She added and he mock-rolled his eyes. "Figures. To be forgotten is not the fun-est of fates."

She scrunched her nose. "No. You're a professor in genetics, right?" He nodded, turning back to look at her. "Then how can my genes make me so... forgettable?" "On the physical level, you have nothing extra ordinairy. Rather dull brown eyes, normal color of a skin, short, ex-brown hair, a normal size, weight and body shape. There is on that plane, nothing shocking." "Yes, yes. I am aware, it has been a source of great frustration all my life. But what I mean, other than that. I am aware that my looks or personality have nothing tragic, tortured or wonderful. But still, people shouldn't forget my name after meeting me nearly everyday since I was twelve or younger." "No, that's true, love, but you see, I think that with growth, your body and mind have come to creat a special hormone that in a way, makes you dissapear. No body remembers you unless they have had a deeper link with you from before that hormone started being released. That makes sense, when you think of it."

It did, really. Although it kinda sucked. "Would there be a way I could control it? Make myself... memorable in a way?" She looked at him hopefully. "Since it's an unconscious mecanism, it could either be easier to change manually, but it could also make it harder, depending on where the hormone is produced, how it's released and how much you would want to change. If you want to turn it off fully or control it." "I..." She gave a slight pause. "I don't really want such a power." She said, her hand tapping her knee again. "My college, Erik would tell you to be proud of your mutation. But I can respect the want to lose such an.. ability. But I need to ask. Before I truly look into all this, would you accept to work with me?" She said nothing for a while, weighing the ups and downs. "Yes, I would if I had a guarantee that after this... war, I would recieve the help I need to either control this or lose it completely. It is a great handicap in every day life." "You have my word then, Caroline Pike." "And you mine. Now, honestly, how could I help you in a war? WHAT is this war?" Massaging his temples Charles started to explain.

They were soon there. Caro had been briefed about Shaw and his ideals. Truthfully, Caroline could understand one would want to exterminate the humans menacing their lives, but destroy and change the entire race seemed a bit delusional. Humans REALLY had a problem with dying out. And as for mutants ruling the earth... Well if most mutants thought like this man, it wasn't a good idea. And if mutants were te fruit of evolution, then wouldn't that even be a fatality The fact that mutants dominated the world? Because logically... She gave a short laugh. "This man, Sebastian Shaw, does he realise that this war will kill probably as many mutants as humans?" Charles shrugged. "I cannot get into his head. But I think that is one would be a fool if he didn't see. Maybe I am wrong, but I think he is. But the sacrifice may seem necessary to him." "That's... Absurd." "It is." The Professor agreed. "Oh, and Caroline?" "Yes?" "Welcome to Divison X, Love."

A/N: I basically had no inspiration for this chapter -_-' Forgive her highness (me) for this pooppy chapter if thou finds it pooppy. And thee art welcomith if thou finds it to thy liking. I am open to all suggestions, so pweaty pwease with a sickening amount of sugar on top, do tell her higness (must I again say that high person is me? Or have you horny simpletons goddit yet? U preps -_-). Also, leave thine comment or review, I shalt be overjoyed by it! Lost of love (with a total boss like british accent - An accent that I actually do have. Not bragging, just saying people.) And see you for my next chapter, "Can Never Lie Chapter 4".(That sounds so... edgy... Special...)


End file.
